gizmofandomcom-20200214-history
Currency
Trade and market exchange throughout Aneos is typically handled through the use of coins minted from precious metals and possibly other elements to maintain a unique alloy impossible to counterfeit. The name and type of coin differs by region but are generaly of the same universal market value around the continent due to consistent international exchange. These coins are primarily made from gold, silver, and bronze metals respectively. Value Gold Comparing to real life, a standard Aneos Gold Coin is worth roughly around 25 real-world USD. When working with substantial numbers large gold bars known as "Tales" are then used to circumvent the inconvenience of using extreme amounts of coins. 1 Aneos Tale is worth around 1000 real-world USD, or 40 Aneos gold coins. The Tale is typically used when discussing ludicrous gold totals, for example a the bounty of a famous Skyrate captain or large scale purchases of trade materials between companies and/or nations. Silver Silver is a lesser form of currency used in smaller transactions. A standard Aneos Silver Coin is worth around 5 real-world USD. 5 silver coins make up the value of 1 Aneos gold coin. The Silver Pound The silver pound is a secondary form of measurement that can sometimes be used in market transactions. Simply put, it is the amount of silver that would be equal in weight to a single pound. Thus, 15 silver coins make up one silver pound. This is equal in value to 3 gold coins, or 150 bronze coins, meaning around 75 real-world USD. The Silver Pound, or Pound, can sometimes be used to determine numbers in trade. Silver Pounds are also sometimes handled in the form of small silver bars for convenience. Bronze Bronze coins are most commonly used among poorer communities or in very cheap transactions. 1 standard Aneos Bronze Coin is worth around 0.5 real-world USD. Therefore it takes 10 bronze coins to match one silver coin, and 50 bronze coins to match 1 gold coin in market value. Variations Different regions can utilize or mint different versions of the standard Aneosian coin. The most influential nations in lower Aneos that mint and distribute their own currencies are Victorix, Kan Lodar, and New Babylon. Each with their own brand of currency, although all of these are of the same market value throughout the continent. Victorix Victorix mints a coin they call the Gold Eagle, or Eagle for short. Upon one side is stamped the emblem of the Golden Order, and upon the other can be the likeness of a popular Victorian Monarch or leader. Victorian silver coins typically have the Victorian crown stamped on one side, and Victorix itself stamped upon the other. Finally, the Victorian bronze coin has the church of the Golden Order stamped on one side and either a hand (as if offering aid) or the likeness of a particularly renowned church official on the other. Kan Lodar The Dwarven nation of Kan Lodar mint an older variant of gold coin known commonly as the Rune. It has a Dwarven rune that symbolizes wealth stamped on one side and a Dragon stamped on the other. Their silver coins have the Dwarven Royal crown stamped on one side and a smith's hammer upon the other. Lastly the Dwarven bronze coin has stamped on it the Obsidian Gate on one side and a market stall representing the Copper District on the other. New Babylon The Sandborn nation of New Babylon in the Shattered Deserts mints it's own form of coin currency as well, with it being somewhat rarer in international trade considering the more remote location of New Babylon compared to the other nations. The Sols are New Babylon's gold coin, named after Wolfgang Sol and the Sol bloodline who rule over New Babylon. Upon one side they have stamped a likeness of Wolfgang Sol himself and upon the other is stamped the Library of Sol. With gold symbolizing the sun in some ways, silver represents the moon in Sandborn cultures. So the Shattered Desert's silver coin is commonly called the Thet, which basically means moon in Drift, and on one side is stamped a waxing crescent moon, while on the other side is stamped Lake Lazuli. New Babylon's bronze coins are commonly referred to as Grains in reference to the Shattered Desert itself, with the Shattered Desert stamped on one side and New Babylon on the other. Naming Only New Babylon has unique names for each of it's types of coins, while Kan Lodar and Victorix have unique names only for their gold coins. Officially, Victorian gold coins are called "Eagles", referring to the emblem of the Golden Order, and Kan Lodar has "Runes", in reference to the rune stamped upon them. Both nations, however, share an official term for their silver coins, that being the word crown itself because the crowns of both nations are printed on their respective coins. Lastly, both nations share a slang term for their bronze coins, this term being "Bits" for the low value of said coins. Thus, both nations use "Crowns" and "Bits", or just silver and bronze coins While only Victorix mints "Eagles" and only Kan Lodar mints "Runes". New Babylon, being more isolated from the rest of the world than Kan Lodar and Victorix, relies only on its own brand of currency produced in the desert. These coins aren't seen as commonly throughout the rest of Aneos as the others, but will still be seen in circulation from time to time.Category:World